Beautiful Moon
by The Great Naxa
Summary: He couldn't ask for anything more than this....Vincent/Aerith


This was made a lonnng time ago xD so it's kinda iffy but I still like it ^^ Vinith pwns XD

Oh and I twisted things around in this to make it work so please ignore the changes.

'OoO' - flashbacks

* * *

He remembered as he walked the dark halls of the underground dungeon in the Shinra mansion, that little glint of pink that had shown down on him. He remembered her nut brown hair in a small bow while her bangs shaped her pale face. He remembered the way she would grab his hand just to show him a field of flowers. He remembered how she smiled all the time, making his world a little brighter. The thing he remembered most though, was her radiant emerald eyes. Oh, how he missed those warm green eyes she had.

He shook his head, and flipped his blood red cape aside. Even though he hadn't visited this place for quite sometime he had to return when he had a dream about her. He opened the door to see a coffin in the middle of the small room. He sighed and walked forward only to see nothing. No image, no presence, no Aerith.

"Where is our place then, Aerith?" he questioned.

The man known as Vincent Valentine walked out of the dark room, he stopped for one moment turning his head for one last glance. Since there was nothing he left that underground dungeon, and left that mansion.

OoO

"Sir, you called?"

The man turned around slowly then looked at the short black haired Turk. His red eyes glaring at him,waiting impatiently for his next assignment.

"Vincent," he began and put his hands behind his back. "We need you to protect someone."

Vincent sighed and looked out the window to his right. It was a full moon and Vincent did not want to protect someone on such a beautiful night.

"Who?" Vincent looked back to his boss. "Who do you want me to protect this time? A merchant? A rich brat and his dog? Or is it another red-headed idiot?" Vincent snapped.

The man looked over at the angry Turk and smiled.

As Vincent walked into the sector 5 slums, he couldn't help but think of the name his boss had spoke: Aerith Gainsborough. What an interesting name, he thought, it's almost pretty.

Vincent was told that Aerith was either at her house or at the church. Vincent didn't want to deal with any parents so he decided to head for the church. When he got there he noticed how plain it was, why would a girl be in such a dark looking place?

He opened the door and shielded his eyes away from the light that came through. He slowly moved his arm away and looked into the church. It looked so different on the inside.

The radiant beams of the sunlight came down onto the flowers who, by the look of them, loved the sunshine. The flowers still wet with dew on them, yearned for the light, growing as high as possible and more beautiful. The hole in the roof was rather big and the benches were torn up but when you look past that all you see is the most wonderful church you could imagine.

Vincent walked forward and looked around the church. When he got to the flowers he knelt down beside them, barely touching one of the moist petals. He looked then to his right when something tugged on his shirt.

His eyes widened when he saw a little girl, no older then ten smiling at him. He stood in response not ready for the girl to be there. She wore a small light green dress with white sneakers on, the colors brought out the gleam in her big jade eyes. Her light brown hair would barely hold in a bow but it stayed fit.

"What's your name?" Vincent immediately asked.

The girl tilted her head, "Aerith, why?" She asked.

Vincent sighed and decided he didn't want this mission anymore.

OoO

Vincent sat up in his bed slowly. He sighed as he dreamt of how Aerith died. It pained him to think about it but now he dreams about it. Aerith had played a big roll in his life, how she saved him from darkness taking over him. He never would admit it to anyone especially Cloud - how he wanted to be with her, wanted to be with her _so_ much.

OoO

The fact is, yes, he is older then her but it didn't really matter since he didn't take the job of protecting her when she was little. It was when he awoke from his coffin to see a bright, beautiful, and happy girl in a dark, desolate, and ire place. He could tell she was rather scared but she didn't show any ill regards toward him.

"I'm Aerith," she smiled.

He couldn't believe his ears, he couldn't believe he didn't take that job years ago to protect this girl who was now a women.

"Vincent," he replied, and she smiled.

He grew on her rather quickly but at the same time hiding his little affections for her. He sort of saw her as a damsel in distress, oh how he was wrong. She was a master at magic, and healing. He remembered the first time he transformed in front of her. He didn't want her to see him like that but he couldn't help it. He transformed and zoned out for just a moment, Aerith seeing this pushed him out of the way so the monster wouldn't hurt him. In doing so Aerith got her arm cut. Vincent saw this and immediately killed the beast. He went out of his transformation and walked over to Aerith who was healing herself.

"Aerith, I'm-,"

"Don't be," she interrupted. "It's alright," she looked up at him and smiled.

OoO

Vincent walked the dark streets of Midgar. He couldn't find "his and Aerith's" place. He heard her voice calling him there but the trouble was he didn't know where "there" was. He knew it wasn't Aerith's church, not with Cloud there all the time. He stopped and thought for a moment trying to remember everything that happened between them.

He remembered that day, that day the world seemed to stopped. How he wished he could have saved her, how he wished he could have pushed her out of the way of that sword. Sephiroth, that damn forsaken Sephiroth. Still he couldn't ignore how she smiled till the end. How he wished he could have laid Aerith down to sleep, in that beautiful lake. He had watched Cloud do it, and with much sadness he had to turn away.

"The Forgotten City…," Vincent trailed off. "Could that be it?" He wondered.

He couldn't really think of anywhere else. There weren't many places that would be special to her. Not the church, not where they met, its to gloomy for her. He even thought of the Gold Saucer though they didn't do anything together there.

He decided to check out the Forgotten City, it wouldn't take him long to get there anyway. When he did get there he tried to walk slowly down the path to that place where she slept. It was now dark and the trees glowed brighter then ever before. Even though he walked it didn't take him long to get there. He came out into the clearing and walked up to the dark lake.

He looked into the sky, it was a full moon. The light from the moon shined down onto the lake, making a reflection. Vincent looked around but nothing happened. He sighed and knelt down looking into the water, seeing his reflection.

"Maybe this whole thing is my imagination," Vincent sighed.

Vincent watched his reflection in the water. He didn't know what he was looking for but any sign would be alright with him. Just anything. He closed his eyes to calm himself down for not knowing what his and Aerith's place was. He opened his eyes, and looked just above his reflection. He couldn't believe his eyes. Was it really her or was his mind playing tricks on him?

He couldn't keep his eyes away from the reflection. She was looking at him, and of course smiling. If this was all he was going to get he was going to take every second of it. The reflection became more clear, and she was just looking at him. Vincent felt something tickle his ear but he paid no mind to it.

"What are we looking at?" Aerith came forward even more, looking into the water with her face next to Vincent's.

Vincent got up quickly and stepped back in surprise. He scratched his ear and let out a small breath.

"Sorry did my hair tickle your ear?" Aerith laughed, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Well…you didn't…," Vincent looked away from her.

It was silent for a moment when Vincent couldn't help opening his mouth.

"Out of all places why here? Why here where you died?" Vincent looked back at Aerith who was looking into the sky.

"Isn't the moon beautiful?" She asked him.

He looked up into the sky and realized this particular spot brought out the moons greatness.

"Remember when you told me that you loved the full moon?" Aerith turned to Vincent who didn't seem to remember.

"Well…," he trailed off feeling guilty.

Aerith giggled, "It's alright if you don't remember. It was a while ago and it wasn't a big event or anything."

OoO

The gang had just gotten to Rocket Town where they found Cid. They needed to spend the night though since traveling in the mountains took all of their energy. Aerith couldn't sleep that night though, not when she knew some great things were about to happen. She could hear the voices of the planet getting louder. She had gone outside for a walk but the sky caught her eyes instead. It was a new moon.

"Can't sleep?" Vincent walked up to Aerith.

Aerith, startled, turned around.

"Sorry," he looked away from Aerith.

Aerith laughed, "It's alright, I was just zoned out," she smiled.

"A new moon?" Vincent walked beside her.

Aerith nodded and looked at Vincent who was looking at the sky. He noticed this and became somewhat uncomfortable.

"You know, the full moon is better," Vincent shrugged.

"Really?" Aerith looked to the sky.

"Have you never seen a full moon?" He asked.

"Well when I was younger and I lived in Midgar I was afraid of seeing the sky," Aerith admitted.

Vincent was rather surprised when this girl admitted she was afraid of something.

"Well sometime I'll show you the full moon," Vincent whispered out loud, when he realized he actually said it he looked at Aerith.

"Alright, I can't wait!" She smiled.

Oh, how that smile made his nerves calm down.

OoO

"Remember?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah…I can't believe I didn't remember…," Vincent beat himself up.

Aerith laughed a little, "You shouldn't do that to yourself," she commented.

It was silent for a moment, then Aerith sat down on the ground putting her chin on her knees and her arms around her legs. She waited a moment and gestured Vincent to sit next to her. He was hesitant for a moment but then went and sat down next to her.

"This is a good spot for moon watching don't you think?" She asked.

"Yeah, you know," Vincent began. "You play a hard game."

Aerith looked up at Vincent.

"Well how was the prize?" She winked.

He gave a small laugh, "I couldn't ask for anything more than this," he gave a small smile.


End file.
